Love Knows No Boundaries
by notyouraverage23
Summary: Ugly and Bitchy do not go together, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

After a long agonizing day of work in the office , I stopped by my close friend Alice's house. Walking the three blocks from the bustop , outside of her door I fixed todays work attire consisting of a white sheer blouse and a lime green high waist past the knee skirt with my patent leather black pumps. I knocked once before the door opened and Alice rushed through bombarding me with a hug.

"Get off me Alice, your wrinkling my outfit"

"Sorry Bella, come in. I have someone I want you to meet"

Walking to the living room there was a man sitting next to Jasper , Alice's long term boyfriend with his legs spread wide and slouching.

"Edward this is Bella my best friend, Bella this Edward Jasper's childhood friend"

"Hi, nice to meet you Bella" He came to stand far away but close enough for a handshake.

"Hello"

I saw a scar running from his hairline to his eyebrow.

I looked down at his hand still out offering me a handshake it looked rough and dry.

Cleary he wasnt expecting me to shake that did he?

Walking to Alice who was currently in the kitchen ,

I asked her "Gee hasnt he ever heard of lotion before ? He can literally carve a sculpture out of those things"

Alice gave me a reprimanding stare which I dismissed because as close as we are, I could honestly give two shits if she didnt like my comment or not.

Getting a glass of water out of the refrigerator I eased down into the couch maintaining my excelled posture , Edward looked at me .

"So how old are you ", he asked me

Literally I could feel his gaze burning a whole through my skin.

"What's it to you how old I am"?I spat

I was trying to make a conversation", he stated in an aggravated tone.

Yeah, well don't because im not interested.

Bella stop being such a bitch , Jasper jumped in .

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch" I said abruptly getting out of the seat

"Bella just sit down and act decent for once for the company" he angrily yelled.

"Fuck outta here with that bullshit , you obviously dont know who the fuck YOU think YOUR talking to because clearly its not me". I said fuming.

Having a short fuse and a take no bullshit type of person you'd think Jasper would know better than to talk to me like that , but he actually had the nerve to show off infront of this ugly ass man nonetheless.

Grabbing my coat without so much as a goodbye to anyone ,I boarded he bus to my apartment twenty blocks away.

Immediately upon entering my apartment I settled in for some oven pizza out of my freezer , making sure to clean up after my mess. After making sure everything was spic and span I layed in bed turning off my phone clearly not wanting to hear Alice's voice at the moment.

Around lunchtime the next afternoon Alice called my workphone for plans to meet up at this new Caribbean restaurant with raving reviews.

Meeting her currently on the line she turned to me

"Hey bella"

"Hey alice, im sorry about yesterday but your boyfriend was really pissing me off"

"Honestly the argument you guys were having was not even necessary, I dont understand why you didnt want to talk to edward ?"

"I had no interest in getting to know him and I was not going to sit and pretend that I gave a fuck when I could really careless.

Reaching the counter Alice ordered a jerk chicken meal with a kola champagne while I ordered an oxtail meal with coconut water.

Sitting at a booth, I set down my bag and held a bite of the oxtail on my fork . after chewing the oxtail I instantly felt great. This totally was hitting my spot . While listening to Alice drone on about Edward I could'nt focus because I was currently having a foodgasm. A foodgasm so great my toes were curling at the different sensations in my mouth.

After finishing our meal , we bid each other goodbye promising to meet up later again at her house.

After work, I found myself infront of Alice's house again nervous about what to expect on the other side today, hopefully that ugly guy wouldnt be here today , my inner voice said to me.

Upon entering I saw Edward again in the kitchen. Instantly annoyed I said hello to Alice and Jasper in the living room not sparing him a second glance because he wasnt worth it.

Clearing his throat, he sat close enough for me to feel his body heat on the couch.

"Uh , can you like scoot over some more ?"I snootily asked.

"Why"?

"Your like making me uncomfortable for your information"

Moving over to the far end he looked to Jasper for help.

Inspecting him again I was right about my assumptions the first time. He was ugly.

He had his reddish looking hair in a ponytail, the scar stood out the most on his face, he had 3 days worth of stubble on his cheeck which made him look extremely unapproachable , looking down at his fingers placed on the couch i immediately shrieked at the dirt under his fingernails. Disgusted I almost puked in my mouth seriously like where did this guy live on the streets. Clearly , he had no sense of style with his hoodie and jeans and worn NIKE sneakers .

Catching me looking at him he smiled at me not even a regular smile. Like the Kool-aid main smiling. What the fuck?

I rolled my eyes looking onto something much cuter such as the flat screen television on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alice joined us in the living room , they focused all their attention on Edward as if I, Isabella Swan was not in the room. Listening to Edward talk about his accomplishments surely was not on my to do list for the out my cellphone, I began checking my mail. I at least had to make it look like I was doing something productive. Alice looked at me and gave me a blank stare. Ignoring her, I tapped my foot to a beat that was stuck in my head all day. Foot tapping two more songs, Edward finally stopped talking. Thank god for Jesus. He turned to me and asked

"Am I boring you?"

"Yes, yes you are actually", I replied

"Has anyone ever told you that your a bitch?", Edward asked

"I rather be a bitch than look like I need spare change. Do you want a dollar for a burger?", I retorted.

His eyes squinted like he almost couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. I bet you he'll pick his match wisely next time.

He got off the chair so forcefully it almost fell back. Standing infront of my face , so close our noses were almost touching he whispered " My mother taught me to never hit a woman but I will hit a bitch". Instinctively, I pushed him. He had no fucking right to come in my face and threaten me. After I pushed him , he was rushing back towards me where Jasper was blocking him from reaching me." Let him go, he fucked with the wrong one. Don't let the expensive taste fool you , i'll be the first to throw down.", I shouted.

Alice pulled me to the master bedroom while Jasper was trying to calm down Edward. I knew if I didn't leave right now one of us would be leaving in handcuffs and the other in a body bag.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Alice you better watch how you talk to me."

"Bella I can't believe you, right now. Your such a bitch. Your going to end up just like your mother".

The fact that Alice even brought my mothers' name into this mess alone made me want to just punch her in the face. I decided to be the bigger person for the night though. "Lose my number bitch", I responded.


End file.
